worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza
Appearance Eliza normally appears with shoulder-length blond hair and fades into a light blue. She has bright, cheerful blue eyes and lightly-tanned complexion. She has a skinny body-build and has long arms and legs. She appears to be in her late teens or early 20s. She normally wears the maroon “My Shot” (the one that says, “Just like my country, young scrappy, & hungry”) Hamilton t-shirt, gray shorts, and maroon sneakers. She almost always has blue headphones with what she’s wearing. Occasionally she will appear in something else. She also has one form she’s never been seen in but is rumored to have. This rumored form has silver hair with black music notes in it, silver-blue eyes, and a complexion slightly more tanned than her normal form. She wears a flowing white dress with swirling silver and black on the skirt that makes it appear somewhat similar to a line of music with music notes written on it. Her feet are bare. It is also rumored that if one plays the line of music on her dress, something magical will happen, though the rumors never go as far as to say what. Personality Eliza LIVES for music. And friends. If she didn’t have friends, she’d be lonely. She’s jumpy and generally cheerful, but she has a short temper that usually kicks into action when she's annoyed, or angry at something, and that usually makes her want to desperately hit or throw something (which has happened before). She also enjoys crafts and video games, which is probably one of the reasons she the goddess of the Internet. Oh and she also loves Anime. If you use incorrect grammar, she’s likely to correct you. She’s practically a grammar freak. Powers/Abilities Musical Abilties Eliza can create visible music notes out of her hands that will play their notes and can sound like a certain instrument, as well as manipulate any music notes that she makes from an instrument. She can see music notes and sound at will. She can also create instruments out of thin air and naturally play any existing instrument, and that ability is added to when a new instrument is created. She can also travel via music notes and sound. Sound Manipulation She can silence certain objects and people, block out certain noises to herself or someone else, as well as turning off someone’s hearing completely until she turns it back on, unless it’s a deity (other than herself), in which it only lasts a few hours. Internet Abilities She can access the internet without an electronic and kind of project into a kind of tablet-thing that she can use, as well as hack any electronic telepathically and open internet portals, some of which lead to the Internet Dimension, others which lead directly to the internet, or even other electronics. She also has complete control of the Internet Dimension. This is not the same as the internet, but it’s sort of like a pocket in between. Writing-Related Abilities She can write books faster than a normal person, and she can’t get writer’s block (which is probably why she can write so fast). She can also take away someone’s writer’s block or give it to them. She can use her magic so if she writes something, she can make it become real, though this only works with objects and fictional characters; she cannot create clones of people that already exist, herself included. Shapeshifting Eliza can also shift into different forms, mainly furry animals, but she can shift into any animal. Domain Though it seems that she would live in the Cyber Sect, considering she's an internet deity, Eliza has a music shop in the Modern Sect that has an always-open internet portal to the Internet Dimension, which is her domain. The music shop has a desk in one corner, and music instruments and piles of sheet music books, and shelves of CDs cover the walls. Her domain is entered when you walk into the “closet” near the desk, and go up a small spiral staircase. The apartment itself isn’t huge. It has a normal kitchen, two bedrooms, a complete bathroom, and a living room. The living room is about 15 ft long 12 feet wide. If you looked at the living room from the ceiling (seems like Aria would do that XD), there’s a music stand and a violin and cello. Against the top wall is a couch, and opposite of it on the bottom wall is a TV. There is a coffee table in the middle of the room, a recliner on the right side of the couch, and a two-person couch to the left of the coffee table. There’s a shelf next to the TV with an assortment of movies, and on the bottom shelf, Xbox games. There is a lamp in each corner. Eliza's room is semi-small. Again, looking from the top, a normal-sized bed with a white bedspread covered with music notes is in the top left corner. Next to it is a bedside table with a lamp. In the top right corner is a writing desk. Next to it is a bookshelf filled with books. Backstory She was originally a mortal. One day, when she was about 14, she was crossing a street when a car crashed into her, nearly killing her. She got across the road, where she laid there and waited to die. Instead, she opened her eyes to be completely healed, lying across a crushed ambrosia flower, and with her abilities. Trivia * Eliza acts as a translator for her friend, Zioki, who can no longer speak English due to an accident. * If Eliza could be the deity of more than three things, she would be the deity of: Music/Sound, The Internet, Writing/Authoring, Anime, Drawing, Furry Animals, Falling Down Holes (long story)/Clumsiness, Creativity, Books, Reading-- Okay, I think you get the idea. Eliza would be the deity of a LOT of things. *Eliza's favorite season is winter. Category:GGaD